


~The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions~

by HeadInTheStratosphere



Series: A Drabble a Day... keep the demons at bay [3]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, a 'ickle fluffy, now with fanart!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadInTheStratosphere/pseuds/HeadInTheStratosphere
Summary: Come home with me?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: A Drabble a Day... keep the demons at bay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713388
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Before a boy called Orpheus even knew how to play the lyre. And before a girl called Eurydice ever asked for a match. There was another song. Another love song from a time long ago. And it used to be this love that made the world go round. Before everything went wrong.

He was no king in those days. No. He was a young man. Back then, he was only a boy. One with all the love to give, and nothing to lose.

He stood there, under the shade of an oak tree. The wind blew, a summer zephyr, warm and comforting against his cheek, carrying the remnants of late summer blossoms. The green grass stretched on and on in Demeter’s fields. He smiled, a cheeky grin at the thought of her annoyance if the goddess of harvest ever found him there.

And then there she was, the girl of his song, mere feet away. Gathering flowers in the light of the sun. Barefoot and carefree through the grass, long, earthen curls tinged with sunlight, skin kissed by summer, hands worn by the earth. He smiled. Not a smirk or a scowl, a smile, earnest and hopeful. Because he knew. He knew he wanted to take her home. The girl, oblivious to her admirer, turned to go, back through the fields to her mother’s house.

The boy ran out into the warmth of the sun, his hand reaching out to touch the goddess before him. He pulled a flower from his pocket and held it out like a lifeline,

_Come home with me?_

The girl whipped around, her bouquet of summer blooms brandished like a weapon. She looked at the boy before her, offering a flower. Red. The colour of blood. And yet, his eyes were wide in earnest. Her features softened at the sight.

_Who are you?_

His smile grew wider, he knelt on a bended knee at her feet, arms outstretched, holding the flower to her. Proposing.

_The man who’s gonna marry you. I’m Hades._

She huffed a laugh at his theatrics, but mirrored his smile,

_Are you always like this?_

He chuckled too. The girl came closer, curious,

_I’m Persephone._

He replied quickly, the words flowing out of him with the ease of a melody from a songbird,

_Your name is like a melody._

The girl looked him up and down with a judging eye, before grinning,

_A singer, is that what you are?_

He nodded eagerly,

_I also play the lyre._

She chuckled, swatting him gently with the bouquet in her arms,

_Oh, a liar and a player too…_

She shook her head and turned as if to leave,

_I’ve met too many men like you._

He shaking his head vehemently and standing, catching her hand before she walked away.

_Oh no, I’m not like that._

She smiled and turned towards him again. The summer breeze blew past again. This boy was unlike any man she’d ever met.

_Tell me what you’re working on._

He smiled again, clutching onto the flower and her hand,

_I’m working on a song. A song to bring the world in tune. In time._

He offered the flower again, holding it out to her with both hands,

_And— and I’ll play it for you, when you become my wife._

The girl laughed once more,

_You’re crazy, why would I become your wife?_

The boy looked around, as if the answer were lying in the flowers about them,

_Maybe… Maybe because— ‘cause I can make you feel... love._

The girl regarded him for a moment, her head cocked to the side in thought. The silence was filled by another summer breeze, circling around the pair of them. Slowly, she dropped her bundle of flowers onto the grass. She smiled softly, staring up the boy,

_Love?_

Her fingers deftly glided over his, folding around the stem of the flower. Red. The colour of... love.

_That’s worth a lot. What else you got?_

But, you see, that song was from was long ago. Before we were on this road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a little sketch. Thought someone might like it?

> _It's a love song. A tale of a love from long ago._


End file.
